The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will provide methodological and statistical support to the program. Staff of the Biostatistics Section at Thomas Jefferson University will advise on experimental design and data management, and will plan and conduct all data analyses. They will also collaborate on interpretation of findings and writing of manuscripts. The Biostatistics Section has a strong collaborative track record with various departments in the Medical College and the Kimmel Cancer Center. It consists of three doctorate level faculty and three master's level staff statisticians. The Section has a network of personal computers (a UNIX platform is also available through the Kimmel Cancer Center), with a broad range of software, including S-plus, platform is also available through the Kimmel Cancer Center), with a broad range of software, including S-Plus, SAS, State, StatXact, LogXact, and nQuery. Dr. Constantine Daskalakis has expertise on repeated measures methods (generalized estimating equations and mixed-effects models) which will be particularly useful for the analyses of data to be obtained in the animal experiments of Projects 1 and 2. Dr. Daskalakis has previously collaborated with Drs. Leeper, Burd, and Cross, having conducted data analysis for a number of experiments and consulted in the writing of manuscripts. Additional support is requested for a master's level statistician who will conduct some of the future data analyses under the supervision of Dr. Daskalakis, Dr. Jack London, Director of the Laboratory of Applied Computing, Kimmel Cancer Center, will provide electron communication and data management support, which are necessary to ensure the full and efficient use of all available information. Video conferencing and web-based data sharing will be used to supplement regulator in-person meetings to facilitate communication between the various components of the program. Data sharing across projects will be particular important for the comparison of tumor and tissue measurements made in the cell studies of the melanoma xenografts.